


О щите, который потерял Капитан.

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Series: История о потерянном щите [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Однажды Капитан Америка потерял щит. Fix-It Эндгейма.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: История о потерянном щите [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608022
Kudos: 61





	О щите, который потерял Капитан.

Баки внимательно осмотрел Капитана Америку с головы до ног и сурово сказал:

 **–** Повтори еще раз.

 **–** Я потерял щит.

 **–** Что значит потерял? Ты охренел?

 **–** Иди в задницу.

 **–** Недавно оттуда. Как можно потерять щит? Он сам возвращается. Или ты забыл, куда нажимать?

 **–** Я нажимал! Он не вернулся, **–** огрызнулся Сэм.

 **–** Стив, иди сюда, **–** заорал Баки.

 **–** Тебя слышно даже в Канаде. Что случилось? **–** прихрамывающий Стив подошел и оперся на трость.

 **–** Он потерял щит!

 **–** Сэм! Ты охренел?

 **–** Конечно охренел! В здравом уме я не мог согласиться на эту кабалу, **–** взвыл Сэм. **–** Я увольняюсь, забирай свой костюм и сам ищи свой щит.

 **–** Я ранен и вообще на пенсии, **–** Стив демонстративно отступил Баки за спину.

 **–** Уилсон, это твой костюм. Стив такой разноцветный позор даже во времена своего знаменитого турне не носил.

 **–** Ты обманом заставил меня стать Капитаном Америкой! **–** не унимался Сэм.

 **–** Это был не я!

 **–** Все равно! Меня обманули!

 **–** А ты так отказывался, так не хотел, что только пятки засверкали, когда побежал показывать Брюсу щит. Чуть не облизывал его поначалу, **–** поддел Баки.

 **–** Не было такого!

 **–** Было. Ты с ним даже разговаривал.

 **–** Подтверждаю. Это я еще успел застать. У меня и видеодоказательство имеется, **–** добавил Стив. **–** Я вот никогда не терял щит.

 **–** Припоминаю, что весной сорок четвертого...

 **–** Никогда не терял! **–** Стив ткнул Баки тростью.

 **–** С возрастом у тебя испортился характер. Я, наоборот, хотел сказать, что не терял даже в самых серьезных заварушках.

 **–** Лично находила щит валяющимся на проезжей части, **–** сообщила притормозившая рядом Наташа и побежала дальше, крича: **–** Морган! Натаниэль! Немедленно отойдите оттуда. Ракета, я убью тебя!

 **–** Не база Мстителей, а детский сад, **–** проворчал Стив. **–** Иди приведи себя в порядок и расскажешь подробно, Сэм.

* * *

**–** Отдай трость и шагай быстрее, надо разрабатывать мышцы.

 **–** Как не стыдно издеваться над старым, больным человеком.

 **–** Ты не на ту ногу хромаешь, **–** Баки отобрал трость и шлепнул Стива по заднице.

 **–** Вот видишь, уже и память подводит.

 **–** Тебе это нравится, да?

 **–** Конечно, до сих пор помню твою обалдевшую физиономию. Еще и прибить меня попытался.

 **–** Знаешь, когда постаревший ты сообщаешь мне, что уезжаешь в Европу нянчить правнуков, исчезаешь словно заправский шпион, а через несколько дней появляешься прежним и с криком «Я так соскучился!» кидаешься меня обнимать **–** никакие нервы не выдержат.

 **–** Как ты мог поверить, остолоп? **–** Стив остановился и притянул Баки к себе.

 **–** Засранец, **–** фыркнул тот и уткнулся в слегка заросшую щеку.

 **–** Бак, мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя.

* * *

Когда Сэм подошел к берегу, Баки и Стив уже увлеченно целовались, сидя на приснопамятной скамейке. Рядом давно установили другую **–** большую и удобную, но Стив, угрожая всем страшными карами, категорически запретил трогать «семейную реликвию».

 **–** Если у Баки опять возникнут дурные мысли, приведу его сюда.

Полгода назад, когда на базу первый раз приехала Шерон Картер **–** на празднование чудесного возвращения Наташи пригласили всех, **–** Сэм лично видел, как Стив чуть не волоком тащил Баки к реке.

 **–** Страстные поцелуи древних старцев **–** это совсем не то, чем я хотел бы любоваться субботним вечером.

 **–** Завидуй молча, молокосос.

Стив задумчиво поскреб щетину и озабоченно спросил:

 **–** Сильно добавляет возраст?

 **–** Кошмарно. Выглядишь на целых тридцать, **–** Баки взъерошил слегка отросшие волосы Стива. **–** Но подстричься пора, нечего отбирать мои лавры.

 **–** Тогда будет возмущаться Тор. Нас и так с ним теперь периодически путают.

 **–** А ты поменьше хватай его Громобой. Асгардцы вон уже задумываются, не позвать ли тебя на царство, как более ответственного.

 **–** Локи будет сильно против, **–** улыбнулся Стив. **–** Вернемся к нашим баранам.

 **–** Попрошу без оскорблений, **–** возмутился Сэм.

 **–** Рассказывай, как именно это произошло.

 **–** Мы с Клинтом и Скоттом преследовали банду...

 **–** Отчет о миссии я уже читал. Ближе к делу.

 **–** Я сбил один из мотоциклов щитом, он вернулся как положено, я метнул его второй раз, и он исчез.

 **–** Что значит исчез?

 **–** Мне показалось, он даже не долетел до цели, просто растворился в воздухе. Когда копы уже загружали арестованных в машину, мы весь район обшарили, но ничего не нашли.

 **–** Нужно обратиться за помощью к Старку. Но пойдем вместе. Я хочу посмотреть, как у него истерика от смеха случится, **–** хохотнул Баки.

 **–** Не надо к Старку, **–** скривился Сэм. **–** Он даже в виде голограммы не стал менее язвительным. Я попрошу Т’Чаллу сделать новый щит.

 **–** Тебя по голове не били? **–** озабоченно спросил Стив. **–** Ты понимаешь, что уникальное оружие находится сейчас неизвестно в чьих руках?

 **–** Прошу прощения, сам не ожидал, что так выйдет, **–** раздалось сзади.

Все трое резко развернулись. Сэм перекрестился, Стив закашлялся, а Баки побледнел.

Рядом со скамейкой стоял знакомый уже старик и держал в руках щит.


End file.
